picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Picsou Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 October 2015
11:42 T'en penses quoi de mes pages ? (Pense) 11:49 Yo 11:50 o/ 11:50 Oy \o 11:51 o/ 11:51 Je re \o 11:51 ça va? 11:53 Oui et toi ? 11:53 Ouaip 11:54 J'ai commencé à présenter mieux la page DDD 11:54 Tu en penses quoi? 11:55 Tu as fait quoi ? 11:56 (hmm) 11:56 J'ai corrigé des liens erronés 11:56 Mis une infobox 11:56 Tenté de représenter un peu mieux la liste des histoires 11:57 Voilà 11:58 Oui, c'est bien 11:59 D'accord 11:59 Il faut continuer de compléter cette page 12:00 Elle est très utile pour jauger l'avancer du projet Barks 12:00 *l'avancement 12:00 Vendredi 12:01 ? 12:01 ?? 12:02 J'essayerai de le faire vendredi 12:02 D'accord 12:02 Spécial:Fichiers inutilisés 12:02 Salut o/ 12:02 Bonjour 12:03 Le dawa o_O 12:03 (wtf) 12:08 Pour mes pages c'est bon ? (Pense) 12:08 Oui 12:08 Pour en revenir à la page DDD, je ne sais pas si elle va pas être hyper chargée quand il y aura toutes les DDDs dessus 12:08 Bien Yada (y) 12:08 Un peu si 12:08 C'est très bien, Yada ;) 12:09 Les integrales glenat de rosa doivent etre registré ici:La Grande épopée de Picsou 12:09 ? 12:10 Oui 12:10 Oui 12:10 Je pensais que le projet Rosa était terminé :-) 12:10 Au juste pour DD je peux finir DEMAIN 12:11 Le projet Rosa EST terminé 12:11 Il est terminé 12:11 Yada > Tu es pressé? 12:11 Oui, je veux attaquer les persos et ensuite je veux voir ce que je peux faire après 12:12 D'accord 12:12 pourquoi pas des lieux après? 12:12 Je completerais pour les tomes 2 3 et 4 ces soir sur cette page: La Grande épopée de Picsou 12:12 Va falloir que je sorte mon scanner (hmm) 12:12 Enfin tu fais comme tu veux :) 12:12 D'ac MdP 12:12 Les lieux je sais pas 12:12 A+, je dois y aller 12:13 A toute \o 12:13 Bye 12:14 Il te reste combien de pages à créer Yada? 12:14 7 12:15 Ok 12:15 Dont 3 ou je vais mettre des synopsis 12:15 Ok 12:15 Et 4 ou je met un résumé complet 12:16 Je vais en faire 3 minimum 12:16 Celle ou je met un synopsis 12:16 Ok 12:17 Et ensuite je verrais en fonction de mon temps, TSQ n'est pas la aujourd'hui 12:18 Et je peux faire qu'un truc je crois (pense) 12:18 Elle adit quoi, hier ? 12:19 Sur les patrouilleurs ? Elle a pas testé mais elle a dit qu'on pouvait retirer normalement 12:19 Ok 12:19 Parce qque moi j'ai le * 12:20 Tu peux pas essayer sur un compte du genre le bot ou hypsoline ? 12:20 Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Hypsoline? 12:21 Rienrien, c'est juste qu'on peut tester les patrouilleurs sur n'importe quel compte 12:21 Enfin, ceux qui ont pas besoin de ce droit quoi 12:21 ...parce qu'ils l'ont déjà 12:22 Je plaisantais 12:22 Au pire je redemanderais à TSQ (pense) 12:24 ça existe "Cadeaux de Noël" comme histoire de DD? 12:24 Je crois 12:24 Je vérifie 12:25 Oui, c'est en trois épisodes 12:25 Dans SPG 185 12:26 Elle est pas dans la palette? 12:27 Ah bah non (pense) 12:27 Je peux pas la mettre sur mobile 12:27 J'ai dû l'oublier quand j'ai fait la liste 12:27 Oups 12:27 Elle est à quelle endroit? 12:27 [[]]:P 12:27 Je te dis ça 12:28 J'y vais 12:28 Avant Élément 109 12:28 Je ferais ça ce soir ;) 12:29 Reste STP XD 12:29 Bon tant pis 12:29 Je peux pas 12:29 A plus \o 12:29 Tu es là ce soir? 12:30 Je sais pas 12:32 Bye 12:33 A plus \o 12:34 Alors, pour les patrouilleurs ? 12:35 Comment ça ? 12:36 Hmm laisse tomber (pense) 12:36 -_- 12:36 Tu es sérieux ? 12:36 J'ai dit un truc pas logique xD 12:37 ... 12:38 X) 12:38 Sinon pour la réunion 12:39 je vais m'arranger pour être là vers 17h-18h mais je ne garanti rien (pense) 12:45 , j'essaie de trouver depuis longtemps (pense) 12:46 Re \o 12:46 Bah 12:46 Pourquoi pas 12:46 Tant pis sinon 12:46 Tu te charges de le mettre quand y a pas de modo et qu'il y a beaucoup de monde 12:47 Il faudrait oui 12:47 Je demande un bot du coup (pense) 12:48 ? 12:48 Ah non désolé mal compris 12:50 C'est marrant ce code xd 12:50 Le bot a besoin d'être admin ? 12:50 Pas forcément 12:50 Ok 12:50 :/ 12:50 N'importe qui peut faire du chatlog 12:50 Je vois ça avec Nono et Paul 12:51 Au pire on peut demander à quelques utilisateurs de faire du chatlog (pense) 12:52 Peut-être aux modos 12:53 Yada ; Es-tu pour la mise en place d'un bot pour les chatlogs ? 12:54 Pourquoi pas. 12:54 ok 12:54 Je demande aux autres modos 12:55 Faudrait demander à la communauté, aussi (pense) 12:55 Enfin, je pense 12:55 Alex, Nono et Paul ? 12:55 Oui 12:55 Hmm (pense) 12:55 Explique bien ce que c'est les chatlogs sinon personne comprendra (jajaja) 12:56 Excusez-moi 12:56 Je me demande à quoi servirait un bot pour les chatlogs 12:56 car je ne suis que de loin votre discussion, mais je ne comprends pas tout (pense) 12:57 C'est pour que les modos sachent ce qui se passe quand ils sont pas là 12:58 C'est fréquemment utilisé chez les anglophones et j'en parlais à Esteban l'autre jour 12:58 C'est si important que ça ? 12:58 La plupart du temps on discute de choses très futiles 12:58 C'est une proposition pour l'instant (pense) 12:59 Et si y a des choses importantes on en informe les modos après en général 12:59 *Vlad veut absolument continuer à critiquer sur le tchat publique 12:59 Mouais (pense) moi ça ne m'enchante pas en plus que je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt 12:59 (jajaja) 12:59 Esteban : Mais non, je peux très bien m'habituer à le faire en MP (jajaja) 01:00 Je propose, Esteban semblait apprécier, mais la décision appartient au peuple (pense) 01:00 Le peuple B) 01:00 Non 01:00 Avec ou sans les faux membres ? 01:00 Sans c: 01:00 t_t 01:01 Avec ? (Pense) 01:01 J'aimerais tellement être un vrai membre c: 01:01 c: Il faut contribuer... 01:01 Et tu ne contribues pas, selon Paul 01:01 Ce que je fais, au passage. C: 01:01 Je ne contribue pas ? c: 01:02 (PENSE) 01:02 Paul dit que je ne contribue pas ? c: 01:02 Il l'a dit quand ? c: 01:02 Il y a une semaine ? 01:02 Quand il a dit que tu étais un faux-membre c: 01:02 Ah oui 01:03 Spécial:Contributions/Vlad Nosfer ça doit être des fausses contribs c: 01:03 C: 01:03 313 modifs :O 01:03 Je vais modifier l'URL du lien : Spécial:Fausse contributions/Vlad Nosfer 01:03 Un chatlog peu se faire à tous moments comme je suis là c: 01:04 *Spécial:Fausses contributions/Vlad Nosfer 01:04 Vlad (jajaja) 01:04 Esteban : J'ai déjà pris un screen de mes 313 contribs :D 01:05 Spécial:Faussescontributions/Vlad Nosfer 01:05 01:05 C'est incroyable qu'on ne gagne pas de badge pour les 313 contribs (pense) 01:05 XD 01:05 Yada : Facile :D 01:07 http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Chat/Logs 01:07 29 500 pages :o 01:08 OMG LES CHATLOGS O_O 01:08 Esteban : En passant, je t'ai envoyé une demande d'amis sur le forum des fans de Mickey et Picsou, mais t'as pas encore regardé :( 01:08 "please do not tamper with the chat logs." 01:08 :D 01:09 :d 01:09 Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait ça xD 01:10 Mais 01:10 Ils vont jamais sur le tchat 01:10 Merci Esteban :) 01:10 Sisi Esteban 01:11 ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'y a plus rien depuis mars 01:11 Le tchat de Brickipedia est rempli de temps à autre (pense) 01:11 Mince :( 01:12 Fallait pas supprimer le chatlog d'aujourd'hui 01:12 Parce que ça fait des mises à jour automatiques 01:13 C'est vrai 01:13 Désactive le en attendant 01:14 Pourquoi ? O_o 01:14 Tu me donnes un ordre ? 01:15 :O 01:15 Non, c'est si tu veux ne plus avoir de chatlog pour l'instant (pense) 01:15 Je sors 01:16 Non, je les veux :) 01:16 [[]]:P 01:16 Dans ce cas, libre à toi (y) 01:17 Yada : Tu as activé les mutlti PM ? 01:17 Non (pense) 01:18 Fais-le ! 01:18 Fait 01:18 Je peux faire une expérience sur vous ? 01:18 Je peux faire une expérience sur vous ? 01:19 Ouioui 01:19 (Chef, oui chef) 01:19 Ok 01:19 Je vais vous kicker 01:19 Pour tester le multikick 01:19 :d 01:19 :) 01:20 Dis plutôt que tu fais ça pour le plaisir :) 01:20 XD 01:20 Ca marche pas 01:21 Y a même un bouton pour faire des chatslogs manuellement c: 01:21 ... 01:21 ._. 01:22 Désolé j'ai du m'absenter 01:22 Je teste sur Vlad alors (pense) 01:22 :( 02:16 Est-ce que m'appeler Vladimir entre dans les critères, Esteban ? 02:17 Non monsieur 02:17 Huey, sois gentil ;( 02:17 Si Esteban parle comme Nono maintenant... 02:17 Oui monsieur 02:18 Et si tu l'es, je te promets que tu seras le premier à lire le chapitre 2 de ma fic c: 02:18 Oh merci monsieur c: 02:18 Une tasse de thé ? 02:18 * Potomac ne sait pas si Vlad est au courant qu'il est en train de le lire 02:19 Potomac : ? 02:20 (facepalm) 02:21 Oh non c: 02:21 Oh oui :) 02:21 * Potomac met tout l'enthousiasme qu'il peut 02:21 Une tasse de thé Esteban ? c: 02:22 (vent) 02:22 GROS VENT 02:22 (gros vent) 02:22 (fail) 02:22 (tornade) 02:22 Ouragan Katrina + Sandy 02:23 (cyclone) 02:23 (Huey mort) 02:23 (tyran) 02:23 Esteban ? 02:24 Es tu l'a ? 02:24 Non 02:24 Mort 02:24 Bon sinon ça va Huey ? 02:24 Bah écoute ouais ! 02:25 Mais tu parles tout seul ? 02:25 La drogue 02:25 Oui :'( 02:25 Oui à Huey pas à Potomac ! 02:26 IL Y A QUELQU'UN ??? 02:26 Bon 02:26 Kick. 02:27 Nous allons procéder à un décimus. 02:27 Ban 02:27 Ah Esteban 02:27 Vous êtes là 02:27 J'ai eu peur 02:27 Je vais compter vos pseudos en continu, le pseudo de celui qui saura dit en dixième sera éjecté. 02:27 Vous comprenez ? 02:28 Ok :) 02:28 C'est une sorte de jeu ? 02:28 Non, c'est une sanction. 02:28 La roulette russe 02:28 Ah :( 02:28 Pour montrer l'exemple. 02:28 Allez ! 02:28 Commençons ! 02:28 :) 02:28 1. Huey 02:28 2. Potomac 02:29 3. Vlad 02:29 4 Huey 02:29 5.Potomac 02:29 6.Vlad 02:29 7.Huey 02:29 8.Potomac 02:29 9.Vlad 02:29 10. Huey 02:29 (Lol) 02:29 Le hasard a parlé :) 02:30 Re \o 02:30 (lol) On vient tout juste d'éjecter Huey et Yada débarque Ô_o 02:30 Quel hasard ! 02:30 Je m'y attendais pas du tout ! 02:30 XD 02:30 T'a pas cherché avant pour voir si ç'a tombé sur moi Esteban ? 02:31 Non 02:31 C'est pas ton genre ! 02:31 Non 02:31 J'ai pris l'ordre des pseudos dans la liste à droite 02:31 Mais la prochaine fois, je mettrai les pseudo dans le désordre 02:31 L'odre alphabétique a parlé 02:31 Ok :) 02:31 *ordre 02:31 C'était vraiment très drôle !! 02:32 (y) 02:32 Huey dans son fort intérieur : 02:32 J'ai de la chance d'avoir pris un pseudo en V 02:32 On rejoue? 02:32 OUI 02:32 Encore ! 02:33 C'était très drôle 02:33 :) 02:33 Non, vous êtes sages ;) 02:33 Je me suis beaucoup amusé et quel suspens surtout ! 02:33 Quel rebondissement final ! 02:33 Je peux foutre le bordel si tu veux 02:34 On ne dit pas non à un vétéran tss 02:34 Potomac donne 10 de ses points à la personne de son choix 02:34 Allez ! 02:34 Choisis ! 02:35 Potomac, je suis ton plus fidèle acolyte après Esteban :) 02:35 Si c'est moi, je suis à combien ? 02:35 Je n'essaye pas de te corrompre MOI ! 02:35 Contrairement à Vlad 02:35 Potomac donne 10 points à Scrooge xD 02:36 c'est une blague ! 02:36 (stop) ban 02:36 Non, il est hors classement 02:36 Potomac donne 10 points à celui qui lui en donnera 20 ;) 02:36 OK 02:37 ;) 02:37 (gros pigeon) 02:37 Très bien 02:37 Potomac, tu donnes 20 points :) 02:37 Tu vas en perdre de plus en plus si tu ne te décides pas 02:37 M'en fout j'en ai 800 02:37 Moi, je suis un bon choix :) 02:38 Moi j'en ai combien ? 02:38 Je donne mes points à celui qui financera la révolution 02:38 ... 02:38 Tu t'auto kick et donne 5 point à tout le monde 02:39 :) 02:39 Pour moi "point" au singulier = 1 02:40 Je donne mon point à Vlad Nosfer car il est beau 02:40 Et moi c: ? 02:40 Auto kick ? (pense) 02:40 Tu donnes 20 points à Vlad 02:41 Potomac : 718 02:41 Vlad Nosfer : 220 02:41 Dark Yada : 183 02:41 Mémoire de Picsou : 55 02:41 Alex43370 : 20 02:41 Paul112 : -83 02:41 Huey Duck : -245 02:41 183 seulement ? (pense) 02:41 Ah non 02:41 Potomac : 698 02:41 Vlad Nosfer : 220 02:41 Dark Yada : 183 02:41 Mémoire de Picsou : 55 02:41 Alex43370 : 20 02:41 Paul112 : -83 02:41 Huey Duck : -245 02:41 Je vais essayer de remonter 02:41 Je suis beau et je mène la course c: 02:41 -1 Vlad 02:41 Lol non 02:41 Potomac est devant ! 02:41 C'est Potomac qui mène et de loin 02:42 Excusez-moi, mais Potomac est tellement haut que j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il est dans la couse 02:42 *course 02:42 Mais si Esteban était dans le classement il aurait 1000 : il est tellement narcissique ! 02:42 Pour la peine je donne 3 de mes points à Yada et 1 à Huey :) 02:42 o: 02:42 ? 02:42 Finalement je garde le point d'Huey 02:42 Merci c: 02:42 Là c'est le bordel 02:42 186. (pense) 02:43 On va refaire un décimus 02:43 Donc j'ai 216 et Yada 186 02:43 (PENSE) 02:43 Esteban a le droit d'être narcissique ! Moi aussi 02:43 Vlad : Tu ne peux pas donner tes points 02:43 ;) 02:43 Sauf si je te le dis 02:43 Esteban est le mâitre 02:43 Le Dieu 02:43 1.Huey 02:43 Désolé Esteban :( 02:43 2.Yada. 02:43 L'univers lui même 02:43 3.Vlad 02:43 4.Huey 02:43 5.Yada 02:43 6.Vlad 02:44 Donc je reste à 219 et Yada à 283, désolé ;) 02:44 Mais c'est ENCORE MOI !!!!! 02:44 7.Huey 02:44 8.yada 02:44 Prépare-toi Huey :) 02:44 J'ai 283 points ? c: 02:44 9.Vlad 02:44 10.Huey 02:44 Euh non Yada, faute de frappes, tu en as 100 de moins 02:44 Je reste sourd à 02:44 Me disais 02:44 Tu l'as coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase (lol) 02:44 (LOL) 02:45 Tu restes sourd à ? (pense) 02:45 Je reste sourt à ces provocations ! 02:45 OK 02:45 INDIFFÉRENT 02:45 Que... 02:45 :O 02:45 Non mais... 02:45 Il appelle ça des provocations ! 02:45 On se calme, maintenant 02:46 Vous me provoquez pour que je me fasse éjectez ;) 02:46 * Dark Yada est très calme (pense) 02:46 Moi je vais partir car la suractivité sur ce tchat m'empêche de contribuer (pense) 02:46 Je suis terriblement blessé :'( 02:46 OK (pense) 02:46 J'en pleur T_T 02:46 Pleur ? (pense) 02:47 Stop, sinon je crée une sauvegarde de tout ce que vous venez de dire (jajaja) 02:47 :O 02:47 o/ 02:47 Je sors. 02:47 Mais j'ai rien dit 02:47 o/ 02:47 Vlad 02:47 ...puisque je ne peux pas ban Esteban. 02:47 ... 02:47 o_O 02:48 (wtf) (Copyright Potomac 2015) 02:48 Je peux devenir modérateurn du tchat pour me venger quand je serais grand ? 02:48 c: 02:48 Nan 02:49 T_T 02:49 Pourquoi ? 02:49 Toi t'a tout les pouvoirs ! 02:50 Non, ce n'est pas vrai 02:50 Ah bon ? 02:50 T'es pourtant bureucrate 02:50 Bah oui 02:51 Je vois que tu es fan d'Apple... 02:52 Quand je veux faire certains trucs, je dois prévenir les autres pour qu'on vote 02:52 Il y a des trucs que je ne peux même pas faire 02:52 Ah bon ? 02:52 Il faut contacter le staff 02:52 Du genre ? 02:52 Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de supprimer le wiki 02:52 Rétrograder un autre bureaucrate 02:53 Supprimer le wiki, je m'en doutais ! 02:53 Sinon je t'en aurais voulu toute ma vie ! ;) 02:54 oui, je suis un grand fan d'Apple 02:55 J'avoue que je galère un peu en cours de techno parce que je sais pas me servir d'un autre ordi qu'un mac ;) 02:55 -_- 02:56 C'est vrai 02:56 Je peux prendre une heure pour enregistrer un doc 02:57 Oh ! Tu abuses grave ._. 02:57 J'exagère un peu bien sûr mais quand même ! 02:58 Bon, je vais y aller ! 02:58 @+ o/ 02:58 J'ai une Apple Watch 02:58 b) 02:59 Sérieux ???!!! 02:59 Oui 02:59 ._. 02:59 Ça coûte 02:59 bonbon ? 02:59 ;) 03:00 oui 03:00 450 03:00 ._. 03:01 Re \o 03:01 Salut ! 03:01 Il se passe quoi ? (pense) 03:01 Rien 03:01 Mais au revoir parce que j'y vais o/ 03:02 @+ 03:03 Bon je m'arrête pour ajourd'hui pour DD. 03:03 *aujourd'hui 03:05 Ok 03:06 J'ai créé 7 pages aujourd'hui (y) 03:07 Ca fait 33 pages en tout. (pense) 03:09 Bravo 03:09 Merci 03:10 Maintenant je fais des corrections et une page sur le Wiki LEGO 03:12 Re 03:12 Je dois deja y aller A+ 03:13 Bye 03:13 C'était rapide, je l'ai même pas vu venir xD 03:15 :) 03:20 hmm 03:21 Je peux mettre un chatlogger ? 03:22 Quoi ? 03:22 Tu veux mettre le script sur ton compte ? 03:24 ... 03:24 (vent) 03:24 Si tu veux pas, non (pense) 03:25 Désolé, je fais une page 03:25 Ca me dérange pas 03:25 OK 03:26 Utilisateur:Dark Yada/chat.js 03:26 A coté des multi PM y'a le bouton, d'accord (pense) 03:27 Oui 03:27 Sinon, ça se fait automatiquement au bout d'un moment 03:29 Essaye d'en faire un, stp 03:30 Fait 03:30 Picsou Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 October 2015?diff=196415&oldid=196412 03:30 Ah oui :) 03:30 Ca se met sur la même page 03:31 Merci 03:31 Faut commencer à trouver un nom sympa pour le bot (pense) 03:32 Tu as une idée ? 03:33 PicsouChatlogger c: 03:34 Ou bien... 03:34 Big Brother 03:34 (jajaja) 03:34 Hmm (pense- 03:34 * (pense) 03:34 (jajaja) 03:35 Sur Brickipedia ils ont un bot comme ça ? 03:35 Je crois pas 03:35 C'est juste des gens qui chatloggent tout (pense) 03:36 Si 03:36 http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:LUWikiBot 03:36 AH mais c'est le bot de quelqu'un 03:36 Me disais 03:37 Mythrun est un admin sur LU Wiki, un wiki mort 03:37 Mais très actif auparavant (pense) 03:38 Mais ce robot devait servir aux chatlogs 03:39 Je vais acheter un ordi que je laisserai tourner sans arrêt pour que le bot chatlog tout le temps c: 03:39 c: 03:40 C'est-ve qu'avait tenté de faire l'admin du LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki sans succès :S 03:40 *C'est ce qu'avait 03:40 C'est trop compliqué à faire 03:41 Je ne suis pas sur qu'il faille mettre en place le chatlog ici 03:41 Oui 03:41 C'est assez compliqué (pense) 03:41 Mais c'est une bonne solution s'il y a une période de conflit, ou de vandalisme 03:41 Oui 03:42 On garde donc ça en réserve, en cas de problèmes (d'autant que PW a déjà connu ce genre de période ?) 03:42 Non 03:42 Jamais de conflits où les gens viennent s'insulter sur le tchat :| 03:43 (pense) 03:43 Pourtant PW a déjà eu des périodes sombres (pense) 04:14 Picsou se marie ! Synopsis ? Pas résumé complet ? (pense) 04:15 En effet 04:16 Me disais 04:19 Tu peux me donner le lien du Brickipedia indépendant ? 04:21 o/ 04:21 Une seconde 04:21 J'y vais 04:21 http://en.brickimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page 04:21 Voila 04:22 A plus \o 04:22 Thanks 05:49 Re 05:49 salut 05:49 re 05:50 Je vais commencer le css ;) 05:50 Ah tu t'y es mis du coup :-) 05:50 Alors, facile du coup ? 05:51 Le html, oui 05:53 c'est dans le css que la logique peut être dure à comprendre au debut ;-) 05:55 J'ai bien reçu ton mail :) 05:56 C'est trop cool la page d'accueil c: 05:57 ça reste une ébauche, il faudra que j'y retouche pour insérer plus de PHP 05:57 Et le visuel je peux le changé si un truc te gène 05:57 Par contre, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'était le logo F en bas à gauche 05:58 C'est le lieu où je prend les images ( logos blanc), ne pouvant pas payer un professionel, je dois au moins mentionné la base de donnée où je les ai pris 05:59 Ah d'accord, je vois ;) 05:59 http://www.flaticon.com/ 05:59 Si tu veux jeter un oeil 06:00 Merci 06:01 Flaticon est vraiment bien conçu comme site, je te le conseille si tu veux des icones 06:01 Je reviens A toute 06:02 A toute 06:09 Re 06:09 Re 06:10 Je disais donc... 06:10 En autre site offrant un choix d'icone: http://www.pngfactory.net/ 06:10 Que disait tu ? 06:11 Je pense qu'il faille mettre les sites partenaires ici... 06:11 Pas sur PW2? 06:11 Si 06:11 Mais pas à l'endroit où tu les as mis 06:12 Car il sont sur la même ligne que le règlement, le classement et le livre d'or 06:12 Dans la nav ? ( je regarde si tu as suivi tes cours ) 06:12 Je devrais plutot les mettres dans la nav ? 06:13 J'ai pas encore fait le css 06:13 Mais tu vois ce qu'est la balise: ? 06:14 Pas encore ? 06:14 Tu pourrais juste mettre à côté de règlement et tout : Partenaires ou Sites affilés 06:14 Et quand on clique sur ce lien, on arrive sur la page où il y a une liste des sites partenaires 06:14 D'accord je prend cela en note :-) 06:15 Ou peut-être une liste déroulante (ça se dit ?) 06:15 Oui sa ce dit 06:15 Mais en bas de page je me demande comme la faire :-| 06:15 comment* 06:15 :/ 06:16 Sinon je mais les sites partenaires uniquement sur la page d'acceuil dans la nav (sous la date) 06:17 Comme la page d'accueil de PW 06:17 Je ne sais pas trop... 06:17 Pourquoi pas 06:17 Sinon, tu sais faire des formulaires de contact ? 06:18 En revanche, les réseaux sociaux, tu peux quand même les mettre sur le bandeau en bas 06:18 Je débute en php, donc les formulaires de contact c'est encore un peu tôt 06:19 D'acc ;) 06:19 D'accord, je laisse les réseaux sociaux, et je met les sites partenaires sur l'accueil 06:19 Je rajoute: INDUCK ? 06:19 Je savais même pas qu'on faisais les formulaires avec du PHP 06:19 INDUCKS n'est pas un partenaire... 06:20 Mais c'est un outil 06:20 Mais tu peux mettre sites affilés ou sites recommandés 06:20 Et à ce moment là, tu pourras mettre INDUCKS 06:20 06:21 Ok 06:21 Je vais faire ça la prochaine fois, j'en ai pour 5 min 06:21 Ou 10 si je traine 06:21 Tu utilises quoi comme editeur du coup ? 06:22 Notepad ++ 06:22 Je l'utilisais avant 06:22 Mais il est trop brouillon à mon gout 06:22 et pas asser ergonomique 06:23 Re \o 06:23 Re 06:23 Re 06:23 C'est ce que le prof a dit de prendre 06:23 Je verrai après si y a des trucs mieux 06:24 Sublime text 3 est le meilleur de tous 06:24 Au fait, si je peux plus lire le fichier, c'est parce que tu as tout mis en PHP ? 06:24 Pour la réunion, ça te va le 7 Esteban ? (Pense) 06:25 Le fichier à l'extension .php et non .html :_p 06:25 Merci, j'essayerai quand je serai un peu plus expérimenté ^^ 06:25 Non 06:25 Pourquoi ? 06:25 Parce que... 06:25 ... 06:25 *Suspens* 06:26 MDP : Y a une solution pour que je puisse le lire ? (pense) 06:26 C'est privé ? (Pense) 06:27 Oui, tu dois télécharger wamp serveur, qui va transformer ton pc en mini serveur local 06:27 Oulah 06:28 Tu peux le faire maintenant si tu veux par la suite apprendre le PHP 06:28 Ca ne va pas avoir de répercussions sur mon utilisation de l'ordi ? 06:28 Non ça n'a aucune répercussions, à part qu'il ne faut pas allumer wamp serveur quand tu utilise Skype 06:29 Ok 06:29 Je l'allume quand je veux ? 06:29 Oui sa s'alllume et ça s'éteint 06:29 XD 06:29 Comme un logiciel 06:29 Comme un logiciel, quoi 06:29 Voila 06:30 Je t'envoie des screen par mail si tu veux etre rassuré 06:30 Ok 06:30 ce que je comprend 06:30 C'est ce site : http://www.wampserver.com/ ? 06:33 Oui c'est lui 06:33 Tu prend la version qui correspond à ton ordi 06:33 Je télécharge 32bits ou 64? 06:33 Ah ._. 06:33 Va dans le disque dur de ton ordi 06:34 s'il existe un dossier appeller: program files (x86) alors tu as 64bits 06:34 Oui 06:34 Donc je prends 64 bits 06:34 Merci :) 06:34 Oui 06:35 Je t'envoie des screens par mail 06:35 du logiciel 06:37 Voila 06:37 C'est envoyer 06:37 Bien reçu 06:37 Merci ;) 06:38 Tu installes le logiciel ? 06:38 Oui 06:38 Ne tkt pas il n'y a aucun virus :-) 06:38 J'ai cliqué sur ENVOYER, mais il ne se passe rien 06:38 Quel ENVOYER ? 06:39 Il y a un formulaire 06:39 Ah tu mais n'importe quoi dans le formulaire :-D 06:40 Dans les champs obligatoire tu met n'importe quoi 06:40 Pour le mail n'oublie pas le @ 06:40 Marche pas :'( 06:41 Redirige moi sur la page stp 06:41 Je vais te dire exactament quoi faire 06:41 http://www.wampserver.com/#wampserver-64-bits-php-5-5 06:42 Tu vas dans télécharger en haut 06:43 Tu clique sur wamp serveur 64 bits PHP 5.5 06:43 Et au niveau du formulaire tu clique sur telechergement direct un peu plus haut 06:43 "passer au téléchargement direct" en jaune 06:44 ça devrait t'amener sur sourceforge et telecharger tout seul 06:46 Oui 06:46 Merci 06:46 ça fonctionne ? 06:46 Je suis en train de le télécharger 06:47 Ok 06:47 Tu vas voir c'est très simple à telecharger 06:47 Re 06:47 Re 06:47 Bonsoir 06:47 Salut Nono \o 06:48 Ça va ? 06:48 Si ton ordinateur te dit que le parfeu a bloquer un élement tu fais autoriser esteban 06:48 Salut 06:48 Bonjour Nono 06:48 Ça va. Je suis proche de terminer DoubleDuck :d 06:48 Très jolie avancée concernant DoubleDuck, Dark 06:49 Ensuite faudra faire la dizaine de pages personnages que j'ai pas fait et les scans qui vont avec (pense) 06:49 Merci 06:49 Nono : Tu as vu les chatlogs ? 06:29 Je l'allume quand je veux ? 06:29 Oui sa s'alllume et ça s'éteint 06:29 XD 06:29 Comme un logiciel 06:29 Comme un logiciel, quoi 06:29 Voila 06:30 Je t'envoie des screen par mail si tu veux etre rassuré 06:30 Ok 06:30 ce que je comprend 06:30 C'est ce site : http://www.wampserver.com/ ? 06:33 Oui c'est lui 06:33 Tu prend la version qui correspond à ton ordi 06:33 Je télécharge 32bits ou 64? 06:33 Ah ._. 06:33 Va dans le disque dur de ton ordi 06:34 s'il existe un dossier appeller: program files (x86) alors tu as 64bits 06:34 Oui 06:34 Donc je prends 64 bits 06:34 Merci :) 06:34 Oui 06:35 Je t'envoie des screens par mail 06:35 du logiciel 07:43 Re Dark Yada o/ 07:44 (wtf) 07:44 J'y vais s'il y a pas de sujet \o 07:44 Si 07:44 un 07:45 Fil:53244#2 07:45 Pour ou contre ? 07:45 Moi je suis pour la suppression 07:46 Je vais manger o/ 07:47 A toute 08:09 Re 08:09 re 08:10 Je vais bientôt y aller :-| 08:12 J'y vais A+ 08:13 Bye 08:57 Bonsoir ! 08:59 Salut o/ 09:18 D'accord... 09:33 LelalMekha ! 09:33 Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? :) 09:33 Re Esteb ;) 09:37 Re 09:44 Re 09:44 re 09:44 J'ai eu un bug :/ 09:44 Tu peux aller voter ici, stp : Fil:53477 09:44 Tu as vu le chatlog ? 09:44 ? 09:46 ? 09:46 C'est quoi le chatlog... ? :/ 09:46 Picsou Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 October 2015 09:46 Ah oui je l'ai vu 09:47 Mais ça sert à quoi.. ? 09:47 C'est un script qui permet d'enregistrer les messages du tchat sur une page 09:47 Et ça sert à quoi de garder ça en mémoire ? 09:47 Et qui te dit que quelqu'un ne les as pas modifiés, avant de les mettre sur la page ? 09:48 En gros, si tu dois partir, tu peux laisser ton compte connecter et quand tu reviens tu pourras voir si les membres se sont pas battus pendant ton abscence :D 09:48 ^^ 09:48 Et on aimerait créer un robot avec ce script 09:48 Et qui te dit que quelqu'un ne les as pas modifiés, avant de les mettre sur la page ? 09:48 Comme ça, si jamais il y a pas de modo du tchat on met le bot sur le tchat qui va tout sauvegarder 09:49 Parce que c'est une sauvegarde automatique 09:49 ... 09:49 Ok 09:49 Alors ? 09:50 Comme dirait Alex, 09:50 why not :) 09:50 C'est une bonne idée 09:50 Ok 09:50 Trois pour 09:51 Plus qu'à attendre l'avis de Nono qui m'a mit un vent ;) 09:51 Ah non 4 pour 09:51 Comme ça, si on rate un truc alors qu'ils s’engueulent et que l'un de nous deux est absent, celui qui sera là pourra activer le bot, pour que celui qui était absent puisse voir. Ainsi on pourrra encore plus commérer (jajaja) 09:51 Idée brillante, Esteban 09:52 (jajaja) 09:52 Ce que viens de dire va être dans le chat log XD 09:52 Ah x) 09:52 Fantastique idée -_-' 09:53 ²Ah par contre ce sera bien utile, pour les événements de l'été 09:53 Comme ça plus de << Qui veut bien s'occuper de prendre le texte ? >> 09:53 09:53 Ou alors des réunions 09:54 Oui, pour les réunions 09:54 Pour les absents c'est vraiment pas mal :) 09:54 Ouaip 09:54 Tu peux voter là : Fil:53477 ? 09:55 J'ai besoin de ton soutien face à toutes ces brutes :'( 09:56 Désolé :( 09:57 Re o/ 09:57 Salut 09:57 Merci d'être impoli Alex :/ 09:57 (vent) 09:58 re O/ 09:58 ça va ? 09:58 Désolé je refaisait un calcul de pourcentage 09:58 oui super et vous 09:58 (pense) 09:58 ._. 09:59 Me demander ça à moi -_- 09:59 De quoi ? 09:59 Génial : une de mes pages va ENCORE être supprimée 09:59 Joize 09:59 Joie 09:59 Bonheur 09:59 Félicité 09:59 Rho c'est pas ma faute ! 09:59 Lol 09:59 Youpi 09:59 Bah si, tu as voté pour 10:00 enfin un peu 10:00 20 de mes pages supprimées depuis le retour de Nono 10:00 Chouette 10:00 on va dire que 1/7 de ma faute 10:00 Paul : Tout ce que tu dis est sauvegardé 10:00 Il faut que j'aille le remercier :) 10:00 Grâce au chatlog (jajaja) 10:00 Joie 10:00 Tu prendras aussi compte de ma réponse 10:00 Bonheur 10:00 Rho mais c'est chiant ce truc c) 10:00 FELICITE 10:00 Félicité 10:00 (stop) 10:00 Pardon ? 10:01 Tu n'as AUCUN pourvoir sur nous 10:01 Nous sommes les bureaucrates 10:01 ._. 10:01 LES MAÎTRES DU MONDE (jajaja) 10:01 Tout est enregistré avec le chatlog :P 10:01 et toc ! 10:01 (pour ceux qui liront le chatmachin, là, je plaisantais ;) ) 10:02 Alex : Pourquoi (stop) ? 10:02 Je crois qu'il en rha le popotin d'entendre tout le temps : 10:02 Joie 10:03 Bonheur 10:03 Félicité 10:03 :) 10:07 Depuis une mise à jour récente de Wikia, ça marche plus 10:07 Et tu ne peux pas la rétablir ? 10:07 Je re 10:07 dans 20 minutes 10:07 Il faudrait que je contact le Staff, mais j'oublie tout le temps 10:07 o/ 10:08 (vent) 10:09 o/ 10:09 J'y vais aussi 10:09 Au revoir ! 10:35 10:40 Re 10:40 Enchanté, Cybermen :) 10:42 ... 10:50 Je passe juste 10:51 Je crois que Cyber est un bot? (Pense) 10:52 Alex ? 10:55 re 10:55 oui, enfin pour l'instant je crois qu'il n'est pas encore assez bien réglé 10:56 C'est à dire ? 10:57 Il faudrait qu'il soit modo le bot, sinon on peut l'éjecter. (Pense) 10:57 Vite je dois y aller 10:59 Re et a demain, j'y vais \o 10:59 :( 11:00 J arrive et Dark part... 11:00 o/ 2015 10 29